Themes: Forgiveness
'' '' Forgiveness is a recurring theme in The Walking Dead. It is when a character or group forgive another person or group for their previous actions. Occurrences Comic Series *Patricia forgives Otis for yelling at her. (Issue 25) *Dale forgives Rick for the deaths of other members of the group and the choices he had made in the past, before he dies, and thanks him for keeping the group alive as long as he did. (Issue 66) *Jesus forgives Rick and company for attacking him and keeping him hostage. (Issue 92) *Kal asks for forgiveness from Paul after nearly telling The Saviors of the planned attack. (Issue 110) TV Series *Daryl forgives T-Dog for cuffing his brother on the roof, albeit it took awhile to forgive him. (Vatos) *Daryl forgives Andrea for accidentally shooting him. (Chupacabra) *Rick forgives Lori for cheating on him with Shane. (TV Series) *Hershel appears to forgive Merle for capturing Glenn and Maggie and taking them to Woodbury. (I Ain't a Judas) *Rick asks for Morgan's forgiveness for not being there. (Clear) *Carl apologizes to Morgan for shooting him to which Morgan replies "Never be sorry." (Clear) *Milton asks for forgiveness to Andrea for stopping her from killing The Governor after being fatally stabbed in the stomach, to which she obliges. (Welcome to the Tombs) *Carol accepts Rick's previous decision to kick her out of the Prison group and travels with them. (Strangers) *Rick and Maggie both forgive Tara for her involvement in the prison attack that led to Hershel's death. (Strangers) *Sasha forgives Bob for not informing her that he got bit. (Four Walls and a Roof) Webisodes Coming Soon Video Game *Lee Everett forgives Andre Mitchell for shooting at them. (Determinant) (A New Day) *If Lee attempts to save Shawn, Hershel forgives him for failing to save his son. (A New Day) *Doug/Carley forgives Lee for leaving the one behind and saving the other. (A New Day) *Lilly may forgive Lee for past altercations after attempting to save her dad. (Starved For Help) *Kenny forgives Lee for past altercations (based on choices) as they approach Savannah (Long Road Ahead) *Kenny forgives Katjaa for committing suicide. (Long Road Ahead) *Kenny forgives Lee for arguing with him. (No Time Left) *Kenny forgives Ben for his past mistakes. (Determinant) (No Time Left) *Lee forgives Clementine for talking with the Stranger. (No Time Left) *Most of the cabin group forgive Clementine for stealing their supplies because they realize she needed it to stay alive. (All That Remains) *Clementine forgives Nick for his previously hostile behavior. (Determinant) (All That Remains) *Clementine forgives Rebecca for her previously hostile behavior. (A House Divided) *Clementine forgives Jane for failing to save Sarah. (Determinant) (Amid The Ruins) *Clementine forgives Kenny for being hostile toward her. (Determinant) (No Going Back) *Clementine forgives Jane for forcing her to kill Kenny as well as hiding Alvin Jr. (Determinant) (No Going Back) Dead Reckoning *Gary Taylor forgives Shane for putting him in a jail cell. (Determinant) (Dead Reckoning) Social Game Coming Soon Novel Series Coming Soon Category:Themes